Oath
by True China Sorrows
Summary: It was a time. He had sworn to himself for many years. Now, the courage was finally with him.


Oath

The train trundled slowly into the station. The crowds had dissipated. The lights were flickering softly. In the quiet town there was no need for overnight stops. The train was the last of the night. It was late. An hour and a half later than it should have stopped the doors slowly began to open.

He raced out quickly. A brown satchel was tucked tightly under his arm. His long coat billowed out behind him. He staggered and stumbled his way up to the ground level. The steep stairs with old, worn bricks tripped him twice. He continued onwards without delay. He drew the satchel more tightly to him as he stumbled out of the building.

He yelped, stood frozen in the doorway. His cheeks burned crimson immediately. The fierce wind struck at him repeatedly. The howls sounded as laughter in the man's ears. His eyes stung with brimming tears. He clenched his jaw and stood straight. He pushed his shoulder length hair away from his face and started again.

The roads were long. They were as cracked and unstable as he remembered them. Perhaps there were more. The street lights were dull. Most flickered feebly. He crashed to the ground on more than twenty occasions on the first street alone. His leg even fell through a drain.

He gritted his teeth, hauling his injured leg out. "Come on… _Now_,"

He snatched up his satchel and ran again. His long and calamitous journey eventually led him to an old house. There were sliding doors and hand crafted wooden windows. The building hadn't changed in all the years that he had known it. It was something that he took great comfort in.

He slowly made his way up the steep stone path. Many arguments had taken place there. Many laughs had been shared there. A smile bloomed and flourished across his face. He strode confidently to the door. There, his confidence vanished once more. A wave of dread struck him.

His hand froze inches from the door. It was old. The wood was cracked and splintered. The colour had gone to a ghastly green. He sighed stridently. The markings were there. They were below his line of sight. He remembered the door opening as he carved them. He remembered running. He remembered laughter.

He faltered. His hand fell to his side. He hesitantly shook his head. His thoughts began to bear down on his mind. He reluctantly rocked back on his heels. The indecision flickered through his eyes. Then, brightness burst from within. The door creaked as it crept open. He flinched fearfully. His breath hitched.

A man stood before him. His brow was creased with confusion. He had long plum locks that trailed to his waist. An infant was nestled drowsily in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he fled from the door and the light and that strange man that he had no knowledge of.

The darkness of the street swarmed around him. It stifled his shame. He panted loudly. His hands leant on his trembling legs. His eyes were wide with wonder and horror.

"Kaito…?" a soft voice enquired.

His head snapped up and he stared stupidly. "…"

She stood with a leather bag slung over her left shoulder. She wore a long, loose tunic top that had an empire waistline and was white and decorated at the bottom with flowers. She wore shorts that barely covered any of her legs and brown lace up boots that went to her knees. Her hair was as he remembered it: long and silken in two pigtails.

He gaped. "I… Um… I saw…"

He halted. She cast her gaze to her house. Her eyes were distant, mystified and slightly morose. Then, slowly, she stared at him again.

She spoke. "Kaito?"

He nodded dumbly.

He ached. He ached pitifully. They had been inseparable. Now she didn't even know who he was.

It was his fault. He knew that. He was the one who left in the middle of the night. He was the one who became nothing more than a memory.

He stammered with embarrassment. "Y… Yes. It is,"

He started to sprint. The bewilderment in her expression was too painful.

"Kaito!" she called.

He froze. It was that tone; the one she used as a child. It was petulant and stubborn with a tinge of pretentiousness. She used when being corrected or when she was throwing a fit. The woman that she was now was worlds away from that little girl who cried too much.

He clenched and unclenched his sweaty hands nervously. "What? What is it?"

She sounded sad. "Why?"

He was reluctant to reply. "I needed freedom,"

It was a lie. She knew it was.

She sounded closer. "Kaito, I-"

He wanted to escape from the shame and embarrassment. "Why don't you go home? It's cold out here. Your family's waiting for you…"

She used that tone again. "What family?"

He muttered and she glanced at the house incredulously. "Why would you go there? Why would you do that? You didn't even call before you came, did you?"

He kicked at the ground. "I didn't,"

She screamed in frustration, pulling on her ponytails. "Why would you go there?"

He was silent. He stared stupidly at the ruinous road. She was a stranger. He was too. They knew nothing. They had nothing. Dejected, he decided to leave. His slow steps were too hesitant.

"Kaito!" she snapped. "_Kaito_!"

She snatched at his hands. He halted. She wouldn't look at him. She seemed reluctant to even speak.

"… Why are you leaving?" she whispered eventually.

He exhaled sharply. "I don't want to be yelled at,"

She slapped him. "Kaito, you left me here in this _dump_ of a town. You didn't say goodbye. You didn't contact me. You… You were _dead_ to me. You were dead to everyone… I thought they were right and you… Now you can't even tell me that you're coming…" her head snapped up. "Of course I'm yelling at you! I'm angry! I _hate_ you! I hate that you left! I hate that you stopped thinking about me! I hate that you don't care! I hate that everything was so easy to forget…"

He wouldn't look at her. "I didn't stop. I always thought of you. Especially on those rainy city days. They were impossible for me,"

She gasped for breath. "Then why are you going now?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I don't want to intrude,"

She scowled like the petulant infant he loved to remember. "You won't be,"

He pulled himself free. "Don't lie. I know you're being polite. I don't want to be that one person who's come back that you need to be nice to! Just go back to your kid,"

She gaped and murmured bemusedly. "I have a kid?"

"Don't play dumb!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not!" she seethed. "… Oh, you really went, didn't you? That was my nephew… Kaito, it's Christmas. Or it will be soon. It's a time for family and friends, right?"

He whipped around. With strong strides he reached her almost instantly. He grasped her arms and held her firmly in place.

Kaito all but yelled at her. "Be with me!"

She stared. It was all she could do.

**Author's Note: Ah… I swear this sounded better in my head. Oh, what a shame! The humiliation! Ah, I can't believe myself! I'm stupid. I'm too stupid. I should have seen this coming.**

**Please, just look for a song called Commitment and you'll understand what I mean.**

**(Also, I know. What she's wearing isn't appropriate for winter)**

**Thank you for reading. I know how unlikely it is to be true, but I do hope that you have enjoyed my piece. I apologise sincerely, whole-heartedly and in any way that you wish me to if you did not enjoy this. I will improve. I promise you that.**


End file.
